


About Death

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Pain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Raccolta di drabble incentrata sulle morti della saga di Harry Potter.





	About Death

** About Death **

****

** Sirius Black **

Sprofondo... vengo risucchiato, divorato da quel velo. L’ultima cosa che vedo sono gli occhi di Lily... no, sto delirando. Non sono i suoi, sono quelli che ha solo prestato ad Harry, per poter continuare a vedere il mondo, anche adesso che non può più farlo...

“ _Sto venendo da voi ragazzi”_ dico a Lily e James, in un sorriso.

Ma non v’è allegria in me adesso. Riesco solo a percepire le mie membra che si spengono, la mia anima che pian piano scivola via dal corpo. Intorno a me c’è solo un penetrante nero assassino. È questo il mio inglorioso addio all’umanità. Solo il buio, come in vita.

** Fred Weasley **

Diciott’anni sono pochi per essersi già domandati cosa si provi quando si muore.

Eppure il destino mi sta costringendo ad affrontare questo vortice, prima del tempo. Vorrei urlare, vorrei protestare, ma so già che non servirebbe a niente.

“ _Non piangere George, ti prego... non farlo”_ mi piacerebbe dire a mio fratello, ma sento di non avere tempo abbastanza per farlo. Mi restano solo pochi attimi per far cristallizzare un sorriso sul mio volto, prima che esso si fermi per sempre. Suppongo che se ci avessi pensato prima, avrei voluto morire ridendo. E ora so che sono finalmente pronto. Dono a tutti voi il mio sorriso, fratelli.

** Cedric Diggory **

Vedo il suo corpo perdere improvvisamente il calore tipico della gioventù. Lui non c’entra niente... è _me_ che vuoi, che stai cercando di uccidere da ormai quattordici anni.

E allora vieni a prendermi, ma ridona la linfa vitale a tutti coloro a cui l’hai rubata, mostro. Dimmi quanto è infima la macchia dell’anima di Cedric sulle tue mani, ormai troppo sporche persino per la speranza.

Macchiate dei miei genitori, macchiate dei loro amici, macchiate di tutti gli “infedeli”. Manco solo io, con questo stupido epiteto di “Sopravvissuto”. Sopravvivenza che mi sembra ogni giorno più inutile. Strappamela via a morsi, perché questo è ciò che vuoi. Non sarò io a dartela.

Remus Lupin

Penso a Ted. Non meritava un lupo mannaro per padre, ma ancora meno merita per padre un lupo mannaro morto.

Non sono stato capace di proteggere la mia famiglia. Guardo Tonks, che combatte con Bellatrix, e nel mio ultimo alito di vita posso solo sperare che almeno lei si salvi, che lei possa crescere nostro figlio, ricordandogli sempre di me.

Ma mentre quelle ferali scintille verdi mi colpiscono, la vedo accasciarsi. È quella la mia morte, non la pelle che improvvisamente diviene fredda. Avrei almeno voluto andarmene sapendo che la mia Dora era viva. Le dico addio, dico addio a Ted.

Poi finalmente, dico addio anche a me stesso.

Bellatrix Lestrange

Avrei immaginato un po’ di gloria in più legata alla mia morte.

E invece vengo restituita alla terra come se non avessi lasciato nulla di me al mondo. Vedo quella donna contorcere il viso in un’espressione soddisfatta.

_La Mangiamorte è finita._

Non una. _La._

Guardo gli occhi del Mio Signore, e non vedo niente in essi. Né dolore né rabbia. La mia morte... io, che sono sempre stata lì per lui...

Ma sono necessaria. Così in vita come in morte. Non si ferma mai Voldemort, mai per chiudere gli occhi di fronte al corpo inerte di... un’amica?

Addio Mio Signore. Ma so che ci rivedremo presto.

Albus Silente

Ho avuto parecchio tempo per abituarmi al pensiero della morte, eppure credo di non esserci riuscito del tutto.

Improvvisamente è come se il calore dell’estate non potesse più raggiungermi, come se esistesse soltanto il freddo.

Avrei così tante cose da spiegare, eppure non ho più tempo. Spero solo che Harry possa perdonarmi, che capisca che non lo sto abbandonando, che ho tracciato una strada che lui deve solo percorrere.

Ho riposto tutto in lui. E adesso lo sto lasciando solo. Il mio ultimo sguardo è un ringraziamento per Severus, so quanto sta sacrificando per me.

Mi cullo nel dolce canto di Fanny, pronto finalmente a riposare. Per sempre.

James Potter

Morire non mi spaventa.

Sapevo che sarebbe successo, che fidarsi di questi tempi era una cosa perfettamente inutile.

Eppure per quei pochi secondi in cui guardo Voldemort negli occhi, non posso fare a meno di provare un brivido di terrore.

Immagino Lily che guarda quegli stessi occhi, privi di una qualsiasi pietà, e penso che io non sarò lì accanto a lei, penso che la sto lasciando sola ad affrontare tutto questo. E non se lo merita.

Poi penso ai miei amici. Con la mia morte, con il tradimento di Peter, so che ci stiamo disgregando lentamente. L’epoca dei Malandrini è finita.

Adesso ci sono solo morte e rimpianti.

Fred Weasley (2)

Non vedo niente Fred. Sento solo il suono pungente della sua risata. È uno stridio sgraziato, è un suono di morte.

Poi guardo a terra, e ci sono io. Quel volto privo di vita è così simile al mio che mi sento morto.

Ma non sono io. Io riesco ancora a respirare, riesco ancora a parlare. Eppure una parte di me è morta davvero, una parte di me è distesa a terra, con gli occhi ancora spalancati, che mi guardano e mi penetrano, violenti come non mai.

Non è mai esistito un George Weasley. Solo Fred e George.

Continuerò a vivere, e tu vivrai in me. Perché da solo non ho un senso.

Voldemort

Sconfitta.

Una parola che mi ero sempre rifiutato di imparare.

Io ho ucciso, ho ridotto al mio volere ogni creatura, ho dominato persino la morte.

Fino a questo istante.

Non voglio guardare Potter. Non voglio dargli la soddisfazione di avermi battuto.

Io non _posso_ morire. Io sono destinato a vivere per sempre.

Eppure sento che mi sto spegnendo, che me ne sto per andare, privo di gloria.

Non era così che doveva finire. Avevo tanto bramato il cadavere di Potter che non avevo neanche immaginato che il mio destino potesse prendere questa direzione.

Muore il più grande mago di tutti i tempi.

Ma il suo nome, quella fonte di dolore e paura... quello non morirà mai.

Ninfadora Tonks

Non vi avvicinate a mio marito.

Non vi avvicinate a nessuno di coloro che amo. Mi volete? Volete un Auror? Venite a prendervi la sua vita allora.

Ma non toccate nessun altro. Troppo sangue è già stato sparso.

Sono troppo giovane per morire, la mia vita sta cominciando in questo esatto momento... e in questo momento, sta finendo.

Prima ancora di capire cosa voglia dire essere moglie e madre. Prima ancora di sfruttare fino all’osso quello che ho conquistato. Ci ho messo troppo tempo per avere Remus, e adesso vedo la nostra felicità scivolarmi via fra le dita.

Mi lascio andare. Non ha più senso combattere. Questa è la parola fine.

E per qualcuno, è un nuovo inizio. 

Lily Evans

Lo guardo negli occhi, e vedo la fine di quella felicità che ho costruito con così tanta fatica.

Vedo la morte di James, ma cerco di non pensarci. So che ci incontreremo fra poco, per essere ancora insieme, così come in terra così in cielo.

Non m’importa nulla di me. Ma sono una madre, e lui non avrà mio figlio, per quanto possa essere potente la sua magia, un uomo privo di anima non può sconfiggere l’amore.

Guardo Harry per l’ultima volta, con lo sguardo gli dico addio.

È _così_ piccolo. Ma lui vivrà. 

Uccidimi, Voldemort. E poi assaggia in lui la tua rovina.

Mio figlio cancellerà la presunzione dai tuoi occhi.

Severus Piton

Il suo ricordo è ciò che avvolge la mia morte in un tenero ed eterno abbraccio. È ovunque: è nella mia mente, è nella mia memoria... ed è negli occhi che sto fissando in questo istante.

Accoglimi Lily, te ne prego. Sto donando tutto ciò che mi resta a tuo figlio, e lo faccio per te, come per te si sono consumati i miei anni.

C’è poca dignità nella mia dipartita, come poca dignità c’è stata nella mia esistenza. Ho vissuto nelle ombre, finendo per diventarlo anche io.

Non spero più nella giustizia, solo nel tuo volto, che mi ha accompagnato fino alla fine. 

In fondo, sono un uomo anch’io.

Sirius Black (2)

Quel velo ha segnato la fine dei Malandrini.

Dalla morte di James, al tradimento di Peter, fino a questa tua fine, amico mio.

Mi avete lasciato solo ad affrontare un mondo che per me ha sempre meno senso. Sono stanco, Felpato. Non so se la mia mente sarà forte abbastanza da reggere anche la vista dei tuoi occhi che si spengono.

Abbiamo tentato disperatamente di mantenere in vita un’Era che era morta con Ramoso. Ma adesso non c’è più nulla da salvare.

Sono rimasto solo, amico mio. Non sai quanto vorrei essere con te e James in questo momento.

Ma resto qui, davanti a questo sfacelo. Sopravvissuto di nuovo.

Vincent Tiger

Il solito idiota.

Solo un idiota può morire per un incantesimo che lui stesso ha evocato.

Guardo Goyle steso a terra e svenuto. Ancora non sa niente, e spero che i suoi occhi rimangano chiusi il più possibile.

Non avrei saputo come definire Tiger. Amico mi sembrava troppo, tirapiedi troppo poco.

Eppure dentro di me sentivo nascere una sorta di dolore mai sperimentato, quasi una tristezza pungente. Portava il nome di morte, che ormai impregnava le pareti del castello.

Non c’era tempo per le lacrime, la battaglia incombeva sulle nostre teste, e i corpi si lasciavano indietro.

Che cosa avevo fatto?

Ted Tonks

Abbandonata.

Ecco come mi sento in questo momento.

Per lui avevo sacrificato tutto, avevo sacrificato il mio nome e quello che ero stata. E mai sacrificio era stato più bello.

Chi sono io adesso senza il mio Ted? Solo un’ombra, una figlia di nessuno. Ho pagato la mia ribellione con la solitudine, con una felicità effimera, durata troppo poco.

Mi attacco alla vita che mi resta, mi attacco alla mia bambina, ormai donna, quasi madre.

Vivrò per sempre con te accanto, amore mio. So che da qualche parte, in questo buio che mi avvolge tu ci sei.

Sono io che vorrei non esserci più.

Dobby

Non merita la morte. È solo un’altra di quelle stupide e inutili morti della guerra.

È un eroe, lui più di tanti umani.

Mi sfugge un sorriso nel ripensare alla prima volta che lo vidi, in camera mia a Privet Drive, e quanto avessi pensato che fosse solo un pazzo.

Mai mi sono dovuto ricredere di più.

Non era un pazzo, era solo indicibilmente buono. Lui, con la sua distruttiva mania di salvarmi la vita.

E l’ha fatto, un ultima volta. Mi grava anche questa morte sulle spalle.

Penso di dovergli un regalo, un piccolo sacrificio per tutto ciò che lui ha fatto per me.

E non c’è regalo migliore di un epitaffio che gli si addica.

‘ _Qui giace Dobby. Un elfo libero’_

Alastor “Malocchio” Moody

Mi sembrava di conoscerlo fin troppo bene, la mia mente si rifiuta di credere che quello che conoscevo io era Barty Crouch Jr.

Nonostante questo, sento che qualcuno di importante se ne è andato, che è morto un folle, un Auror, un eroe.

Indegno di sepoltura, indegno dell’onore che meriterebbe un uomo che ha servito l’Ordine, ma questa è la vita, siamo tutti dei cadaveri ormai, ma ancora non lo sappiamo.

Troppa morte, e neanche un attimo per fermarsi a piangere un uomo.

Quando finirà questo massacro?

Quando si quieteranno gli Avada Kedavra, quando in cielo ci sarà spazio solo per il Sole, e non per scintille verdastre marchiate di dolore?

Edvige

Una civetta.

Maghi, streghe, Mangiamorte... e una civetta morta.

Edvige, la mia unica compagnia, il mio unico tramite con il mondo durante le interminabili estati a Privet Drive, quella che mi faceva illuminare il viso quando la vedevo tornare con qualche lettera di Sirius durante i periodi a scuola.

E adesso... cenere, anche lei, come tutto ciò che tocco.

Non v’è giustizia in guerra, non v’è giustizia in questo mondo se permette che si mietano vittime così a caso, solo per il puro gusto che la morte regala a quegli... _esseri._

Un corpo candido, un corpo animale, ma che avrebbe dovuto continuare ad esistere, perché non c’è niente in questa folle battaglia che la riguardi.

Eppure è l’ennesima cosa che mi viene tolta, in questo stillicidio infernale.

Nagini

Non mi sono mai fidato troppo degli esseri umani.

Sono semplicemente troppo infimi perché io possa averli in grande considerazione.

La mia Nagini invece... comprensibile solo a me, custode di segreti, custode di tutto ciò che io possiedo.

E adesso sono costretto a vedere una parte della mia anima scivolare via insieme alla sua testa, e tutto per colpa di uno sciocco ragazzino.

Pagheranno anche questa.

Non c’è tortura o vendetta che sarà risparmiata loro.

La guardo, ancora splendida, pur nella morte. Mi sembra quasi di sentire ancora quel cupo sibilo, che per me ha sempre avuto un senso.

Invece tace, in un eterno silenzio di morte.

Barty Crouch Jr.

Credono di avermi sconfitto.

Ma è troppo tardi, e loro lo sanno.

Il mio Signore è tornato, sarà lui a vendicarmi, lui a conquistare il mondo della Magia.

E io, suo umile servo, sarò ricordato come colui che ha reso possibile tutto ciò.

Muoio, muoio adesso. Sento freddo, sento la felicità che scivola via dalle mie membra, ma niente mi toglierà via la mia essenza, il mio Marchio, a cui mi tengo stretto in questi ultimi attimi di esistenza.

Addio Mio Signore, tu li piegherai al tuo volere. Tutti, tutti pagheranno per quello che ti hanno fatto.

Sono carne sacrificata a te, Voldemort. Me ne vado con un inchino.

Igor Karkaroff

Il tradimento può significare fin troppe cose.

Può significare vita, e può significare morte.

Può significare salvezza, oppure può tradursi nella rovina, nel terrore, nelle notti insonni aspettando una pugnalata alle spalle, la stessa che ho dato io.

E ora che questa pugnalata è giunta, non so se io abbia fatto le scelte giuste.

Ho servito la mano che mi feriva, che fosse Voldemort o il Wizengamot, ho sempre deciso di abbassare lo sguardo e obbedire.

Muoio da vile, come da vile ho vissuto. Muoio fissando i gelidi occhi di colui che mi ha considerato persino indegno di un suo Avada Kedavra.

Il Marchio non ha mai bruciato così tanto sul mio braccio. Mi consola pensare che è l’ultima volta che quel segno di schiavitù mi tormenta.

Regulus Black

Vengo risucchiato nel buio, nel freddo.

Sono stato risucchiato per tutta la vita in cose più grandi di me.

Dai miei genitori nelle loro convinzioni, che ora non mi paiono più così reali. Da Lord Voldemort nel suo folle progetto di conquista, che oggi mi porta qui, ad annegare.

Ho l’unica consolazione di essere un eroe, nel mio piccolo.

Io, che mi sono ribellato. Io, che nell’ombra ho lottato contro colui che fingo di rappresentare.

Ma nessuno lo saprà mai. Il mio nome sarà coperto dal disprezzo altrui.

È il prezzo da pagare per i miei errori. Questo perpetuo annegare, senza riuscire nemmeno a vedere il fondo, e senza accorgermi che il fondo l’ho ormai toccato da troppi anni.

Peter Minus

Io non volevo, non volevo.

Mio Signore. Venite a salvarmi Mio Signore.

Nessuno ascoltava i miei pensieri silenziosi, ignorati come sempre. E forse lo meritavo, meritavo di essere un fantasma, così come da fantasma avevo vissuto per ben dodici anni.

Ma in quel momento ci sperai, sperai davvero che Lord Voldemort sarebbe giunto a liberarmi da quel maleficio così terrificante, eppure così sottile.

Solo un attimo, solo un tentennamento, non possono stabilire la fine di un uomo.

_Non sei un uomo, Codaliscia_

Per un attimo mi riempii di speranza, prima di rendermi conto che quella voce apparteneva a qualche luogo recondito dentro di me che avevo seppellito col tempo.

Quel giorno non morì un uomo, ma un comune ratto.

Regulus Black (2)

Immensamente sciocco, il mio fratellino.

E del resto, lo è sempre stato. Ha vissuto i suoi giorni nelle mani di persone che desideravano solo plasmare la sua vita.

Ma hanno giocato troppo con lui, finché non me l’hanno portato via.

Non sono mai riuscito ad odiarlo. Vedevo il suo sguardo felice quando era solo un bambino, quando pensava che i nostri genitori fossero fieri di lui per quello che era.

Solo con il tempo ha capito che erano fieri solo del fatto che non fosse come me.

E ora che è morto... mi sorprendono le mie lacrime, versate per un Mangiamorte, ma per un Mangiamorte che ha il mio stesso sangue.

Non so se mi mancherà a meno. So solo che era mio fratello.

James&Lily Potter

Morti. James e Lily sono morti. E io sono rinchiuso per una colpa che non ho commesso, per una colpa che era _impensabile_ che commettessi.

Rinchiuso, privato della possibilità di vendicare l’accaduto. Lasciatemi uccidere chi ha fatto questo, poi fate di me ciò che volete. Perché si sono presi la vita del mio migliore amico, hanno stroncato una felicità effimera, una felicità reale, tangibile.

Non avete bisogno di avvicinarvi a me, Dissennatori. Non avete bisogno di succhiarmi via alcuna gioia, non ne possiedo, mi è stata rubata da una serpe e da un topo.

Prendetevi la mia anima, invece, perché di quella non ho più necessità.

Ho solo catene e dolore. E sete di vendetta.

Albus Silente (2)

Oggi sono un assassino. Grazie a Draco, grazie a Voldemort.

Grazie ad Albus, che giace davanti a me privo di vita.

Il Marchio che porto non ha mai bruciato come in questo istante. Sento il potere scorrermi nelle vene, misto all’orrore per quello che ho appena fatto.

Senza gloria, come sempre, vesto la croce degli intrighi, dei tradimenti, di una fedeltà che non si sa bene a chi sia rivolta.

Fedele all’Ordine, fedele ad un uomo che ho appena ucciso, perché costretto a farlo. Mi hai sempre messo alla prova, Albus. E ora senza di te, sono più reietto di quanto non lo fossi prima. Ma non v’era altra soluzione.

Se un omicidio va commesso, quale miglior carnefice che un uomo che non ha niente da perdere?

** Bellatrix Lestrange(2) **

Il sangue è qualcosa di strano e di affascinante. I suoi legami portano ad azioni e reazioni che sono difficili da prevedere.

Perché io amavo mia sorella. Non saprei spiegare la ragione di quest’amore, ma le volevo davvero bene.

E adesso non avrei mai saputo se lei potesse ricambiare almeno un po’ di quell’amore. Non avrei mai saputo se in lei ci fosse spazio per un sentimento così sciocco, così futile.

Una pazza, ecco cos’era a detta di molti. Ma io che avevo visto il nascere di quella follia, potevo giustificarla?

E del resto, non importava. Era mia sorella, e ora che è morta, ha portato via con sé una parte della mia vita.

E insieme a lei, tutto mi si disgrega lentamente intorno...

Ninfadora Tonks(2)

La mia bambina. Me l’hanno portata via.

Non ho ancora finito le lacrime per Ted, e devo già essere colpita da lacrime nuove, fresche, atroci.

Lacrime che esprimono la mia totale sconfitta. Mi sono ribellata, ho avuto la mia felicità, un marito che amavo e la figlia migliore che si potesse desiderare.

Ora ho dimenticato gli anni in cui ero sola, e non sono certa di ricordarmi come si faccia.

Riesco solo a guardare Teddy, a vedere i pochi capelli sulla sua testa cambiare colore.

Mio malgrado, gli sorrido.

Ha bisogno di una famiglia più di me questo piccolino. Possiamo essere uno il sostegno dell’altro.

“Non ti deluderò Ninfadora” mormoro, rivolta al cielo. Addio bambina mia.

Severus Piton (2)

Ho sempre pensato che fosse lui il mostro. Dalla prima volta in cui i miei occhi si sono posati nelle sue iridi color carbone, ho creduto che fosse... _sbagliato_.

E ora, solo alla fine, mi rendo conto che il mostro sono io. Io che ho giudicato, che mi sono fermato alle apparenze, che ho ascoltato solo le voci che mi dicevano ciò che volevo sentire.

Quest’uomo amava, cosa di cui non l’avrei mai ritenuto capace. Come ho potuto odiare tanto una persona che possedeva, come un segreto, un sentimento così puro nei confronti della mia stessa madre?

Mi sento impotente. So che ora è tardi per le scuse e per i rimorsi, ma non è mai tardi per la vendetta.

Insieme a tutti gli altri, vendicherò anche il suo nome, professore.

Colin Canon

Vorrei... ecco sì, immortalare questo momento. Con la mia fedele macchina fotografica, che mi ha sempre accompagnato, testimone tangibile di ogni attimo della mia vita.

Ma non c’è niente adesso che possa ritrarre quello che vedo intorno a me. Niente che possa porre fine a questo sfacelo, niente che possa cristallizzare in un momento tutte queste giovani vite che si spezzano.

Inclusa la mia.

Sedici anni... pensavo solo di avere più tempo. Più tempo per fare tutto ciò che fin’ora mi è stato negato, più tempo per imparare cose nuove... più tempo per vivere.

Ma me ne vado senza vergogna, combattendo a fianco del grande Harry Potter. Suppongo sia un bel modo per lasciare questo mondo.

Spero che lui, ogni tanto, si ricordi di quello sciocco ragazzino con la mania per le fotografie, e per il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto.

Harry Potter

Ha vinto lui. Ma non importa. Che si prenda tutto adesso, che si prenda la nostra vita, che si prenda la nostra dignità. Harry... morto. Non il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, non la speranza di tutto il mondo magico.

Il mio migliore amico.

Disteso lì ai piedi di Voldemort, come se la sua vita non fosse mai stata importante, come se non ci avesse regalato negli anni i suoi sorrisi, come se non ci avesse trasmesso parte della sua voglia di combattere.

Come se davvero fosse un’altra delle stupide vittime di questa battaglia senza senso. Ma se quello che voleva era distruggere qualsiasi nostra illusione, si accorgerà di aver fallito.

Perché Harry ha donato una parte del suo coraggio ad ognuno di noi. E non lasceremo che la sua morte sia stata vana.

L’Oscurità

È finita. È finita davvero. Guardo intorno a me e vedo sorrisi sui volti dei sopravvissuti, sorrisi che non avrebbero ragione d’esistere in questo momento.

Ho sconfitto Voldemort, per sempre. Se n’è andato, e con lui è morta anche l’oscurità che permeava questo castello, e i cuori di ognuno di noi.

A che prezzo? In questi sette anni non ho visto che dolore e morte. Ho visto madri piangere i propri figli stasera, e figli che non vedranno mai più i loro genitori. Ho pianto amici, ho pianto parenti, ho pianto per persone che conoscevo a malapena, solo per il gusto amaro che mi lascia la loro dipartita.

Guardo Ron, e guardo Hermione. Guardo Neville, guardo Luna. Guardo Ginny. Forse non mi è stata regalata solo oscurità. Forse c’è spazio ancora per un po’ di Sole, per tutti noi.

E vivremo, portando alto il nome di chi non può più farlo.

E l’alba arriva, ultima assassina di questa battaglia. Uccide la notte.


End file.
